


Rome Was Not Built in a Day

by GigerET



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 罗马非一天建成
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia), 伊米
Kudos: 3





	Rome Was Not Built in a Day

**Author's Note:**

> 罗维诺·瓦尔加斯有私设

“……到目前为止我结过三次婚，离过三次婚。每次分手都要被迫支付给对方大笔赡养费。”坐在阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯对面的男人年逾古稀，头发稀疏，大腹便便，下垂的腮帮让他看上去活似一条斗牛犬。“但是，如果你把婚姻当成一场利益交换，我还是赚得盆满钵盈。”

三分熟牛排的汁水顺着他嘴角沟壑流到了下巴，他拽起铺在膝上的餐巾胡乱抹了一把，唇边就这么留下一圈血沫的痕迹。阿尔弗雷德一时很难将眼前这位邋里邋遢的糟老头子和那个在四十年前横扫五大家族、精明强干雷厉风行的联邦检察官联系起来。

“我的礼仪和体面是留给总统先生和外国来宾的。我的国家对我了如指掌，在你面前我就是赤身裸体，没有必要虚伪矫饰。”男人像是看穿了阿尔弗雷德的心思，于是讲了这么个了不得的笑话，把自己逗得哈哈大笑。他的口中血肉模糊，尚未嚼烂的牛排就在他的喉咙上方，跟随着小舌颠簸震颤。“我亲爱的阿尔弗雷德，你确定不来点博洛尼亚香肠？”

“不了，托尼。”阿尔弗雷德直截了当地拒绝。他的嘴角勉强扯出笑意，端起了冰水故作镇静地喝了一口：“我不怎么在不熟悉的地方吃意大利餐。”

“米其林的主厨们把你的嘴养刁了。不过你真应该尝试一下，这家店已经有五十年的历史了，食物一直这么正宗，每次都能让我吃出那不勒斯的美味。哦，不止如此……那里，对，对，就是那里。”叫托尼的男人酒足饭饱，指着小餐馆最深处说，“那年我的人马就是在那里成功阻止了一场世界大战的爆发。”

叫托尼的男人喋喋不休介绍着自己当年的辉煌，说自己的队员如何争锋多秒制服企图枪杀家族大佬的刺客，从而化解了一场潜在的不可收拾的帮派械斗，之后如何力排众议进行了秘密审问，将那嫌疑人发展成警方的线人，从而掌控了大量黑帮犯罪的证据，并在之后的几年时间逐一起诉各个家族的首脑，将不法分子统统送进监牢。

阿尔弗雷德顺着粗胖的手指回过头。那张普普通通的四人座餐桌离餐馆厕所不远，眼下坐在那儿的是一对背着双肩包带着棒球帽的年轻夫妻，丈夫正在低头摆弄相机，而妻子正在手机上浏览网友对这家餐馆的评论，希望能在点餐前获得一点灵感。

从他们身后的玻璃后门正好能看见赫斯特街口悬挂着的霓虹指示牌。“欢迎来到小意大利”在夜幕里闪烁着绿白红三色。尽管这个街区不再是意大利裔们生活居住的聚集处，但出于这座城市和居民们对历史的尊重与怀念，它仍然保留着这个称谓，吸引世界各地的游客前来观光打卡。

说起来，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯曾经就住在街对面那座四层公寓的二楼。硕大的“意大利”正对着他卧室的窗户，就算拉起窗帘也会有一团模糊的红光投在厚厚的天鹅绒上。阿尔弗雷德曾借宿过多次，对那一室一厅的格局至今记忆犹新。虽然整间公寓不过五百平方英尺，但有个相对来说十分宽敞的厨房，罗维诺对此相当满意。当然，他也不止一次因为买到的番茄愈加难吃而在灶台前大发雷霆。

“真想搬到墨西哥去。”罗维诺抱怨，“阳光，沙滩，大海，真正的番茄，应有尽有。”

“对，还有西班牙人。”

“……算了，当我没说。”

罗维诺迅速转身一把搂住金发男人的腰，把他紧紧拉进自己怀里，然后踮起脚抬起脸，凑到那双漂亮的蓝眸前，用嘴摘下那副无框眼镜。

美食能带来欢愉。从亚平宁半岛进口的昂贵橄榄油在罗维诺手里总有妙用。阿尔弗雷德跨坐在罗维诺身上，棕黄色的液体顺着每一寸白皙的肌肤缓缓流淌至交合处，积水成渊。他像是乘坐着罗马人建造的乌鸦吊船，在地中海惊涛骇浪之中飘摇起伏。

能带来欢愉的不止美食。

阿尔弗雷德就这么轻而易举地打消了对方的念头。事实上，番茄变得难以入口是个全球难题，不止美利坚面临这个遭遇。因工业化量产和长途运输保存而被迫牺牲掉口感，作为食物来说这何其不幸。  
阿尔弗雷德和这个叫托尼的男人走出了餐馆，透过玻璃墙他向内瞥了一眼，正好看到侍应生给那对游客端上了小麦面包和橄榄油，又往两人的玻璃酒杯里倒上了纳帕山庄产的解百纳。

“你想去哪？我送你。”叫托尼的男人殷勤发问，按下车钥匙，停在路旁的林肯发出一声短促的回应。于是阿尔弗雷德从善如流：“那可得感谢你的美意。我想去康尼岛。你知道的，这个点别说黄色出租车，就连在城里转悠的优步司机也不愿意踏出曼哈顿半步。”

那可不是？这是往返将近两个钟头的车程，运气不好碰到夜间堵车，恐怕凌晨都得交代在路上。只是豪言已经放出，再寻理由推脱可就太过难堪。叫托尼的男人勉强挤出一个笑容，为阿尔弗雷德拉开副驾驶的车门，然后在绕过车前时伸手拽下雨刷器下夹着的违章停车罚单，把它撕得粉碎抛进下水道。

阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴耸了耸肩，拿出手机编辑起短信，给对他的不请自来还一无所知的主人家送去失时的提醒。罗维诺一贯在九点才开始准备做饭，他十分希望自己不要错过这一顿晚餐。

他们的车辆驶上布鲁克林的康尼岛时，月神游乐场早就已经打烊。这个乐园是近年新建的，却刻意继承了原址上自六十年代开始运营的太空乐园的嘉年华风格。随处可见的小丑造型复古怀旧，某种意义上甚至有些毛骨悚然，游乐场对面的艺术博物馆外墙上与蛇共舞、吞剑削脑的裸女画像们怪异诡谲，沉默的摩天轮向夜空中投下更深沉而颓废的阴影，整间乐园、甚至整座岛仿佛都变成了一座巨大的幽灵屋。

罗维诺的住所离游乐场仅有五个街区，离海边不过半英里。白天云霄飞车的轰鸣和游客的尖叫欢笑不绝于耳，到夜里却能清晰地听见大海的潮涨潮落。

“这里真是一切照旧。”叫托尼的男人打着双闪把车停在这间寻常独栋小屋门前，他当政掌权时以冷酷闻名，此刻竟触景生情，言语间难得流露一丝伤感，被阿尔弗雷德敏锐地捕捉，他决定不着急下车。  
“你来过这？”

“我的祖母曾住在这附近，小时候我偶尔跟父亲过来看她，她在我二十岁的时候去世。”他说，“这片区域充斥着移民——意大利人，俄罗斯人，土耳其人，黎巴嫩人，乱糟糟的，几乎没有人说英语。她当然也不说。”

“那你们怎么交流？”

“不交流。”叫托尼的男人硬梆梆地回答。几十秒以后他突兀地开口，“通过我父亲。但是有些东西是没有办法通过翻译传达的，况且他的意大利语很不怎么样。”

他张开嘴深吸一口气，正想往下说些什么，小屋的房门被人推开了。那个褐发褐眸、拥有着百分之百亚平宁血统英俊的年轻人倚门而立，对着林肯车内的阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手。

叫托尼的男人微微一怔。“这是你的朋友吗，阿尔弗雷德？我好像见过他……”

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德敷衍了事，他想这并不稀奇，可能是在史坦顿岛执行某次公务时，也可能是在决议起诉家族老板们的大陪审团里，你有很多机会和他打过照面。

“他似乎来过我祖母家做客，她总会塞给他一篮子蔬菜水果。那时我才只有八岁……不，可能六岁……是他吗？这说不通啊。或许是和他肖似的后代？”叫托尼的男人摇了摇头，仿佛试图驱逐脑海里荒谬不合逻辑的回忆。

阿尔弗雷德同情地拍了拍男人的肩膀，制止了对方无止境的胡思乱想，然后拉开了车门。“晚安，托尼。开车当心，过几天在特区再见。”

他蹦蹦跳跳往罗维诺走去。每走一步，菜肴的香气就浓郁一分。“你做了什么好吃的？”

“地中海烤肉和甜点。”主人家侧过身子，迎他入内，褐色眸子却看向正在转向的林肯车，“他认出我来了？”

“唔，不一定。他年纪大了，不同时空的记忆会很容易交织在一起，然后产生幻觉，随之陷入自我怀疑的漩涡。”阿尔弗雷德径自走到餐桌。新制的酸奶酱裹挟着色泽诱人的烤肉，刚出炉的库纳法冒着热气，混着核桃、肉桂和奶酪的浓郁香气，着实令人食指大动，垂涎欲滴。

“你今天一天都和他呆在一起？”

“只是晚饭时候。”阿尔弗雷德接过罗维诺递来的餐盘和刀叉，开始了大快朵颐，“他约我在小意大利的一家餐馆——就在你以前居住的公寓对面。你还记得吗？一到小意大利我就好想你，没有哪家餐馆的主厨能和你媲美。当然，不止厨艺……”

罗维诺不假思索地点头：“我记得，是鲁迪的餐馆。不过他在十几年前就把店面盘给了一家韩国人。在那出没的大多数人都是没去过意大利的游客。他们才不管吃到的通心粉是朝鲜半岛风味还是亚平宁半岛风味——他们根本尝不出来。”

阿尔弗雷德被他的话逗乐。这笑果又因为回想起狼吞虎咽的托尼而加倍：“老实说，我以为他是想向我咨询民调，结果从头到尾都是他喋喋不休讲述过往。我甚至知道他和他第一任妻子有血亲关系，他们的婚姻并没有得到天主教会的许可。”

“一派胡言。”罗维诺摇摇头，他把煮沸的土耳其咖啡从铜锅里倒进了小巧的杯中，然后又重新加入了研磨得堪比面粉的咖啡粉，又混合了好几勺白糖，再兑上凉水，点开了火——这一杯是为阿尔弗雷德做的，“明明有神父主持，有教会批准，也有婚礼弥撒。”

“这你也知道？”

“我在现场。新娘来自史坦顿岛的某个有权有势的家族。”罗维诺说，“他的祖母一直希望能够参加孙子结婚盛典，可惜她在他刚上大学那一年去世了。”

“他自己可能都不知道祖母的遗愿。”阿尔弗雷德略显遗憾，“托尼并不会说意大利语。祖孙俩似乎从不谈心。”

“这是很正常的，对于美国人来说。”罗维诺端着两杯咖啡走到餐厅，坐在了阿尔弗雷德身边，揉了揉金发男人的脑袋，而后一口饮尽了自己那一杯。浓稠的咖啡渣沉淀在杯底，他轻轻晃动一番。“不过老太太是个很好的人，她的院子里种满了番茄，她很乐意同邻居们分享……你知道的，纽约这种鬼天气，又湿又冷，没有充足的光照，可偏偏只有她种的番茄酸甜可口，咬下去全是圣玛扎诺的味道。”  
“你在做什么？”吃得正欢的阿尔弗雷德侧过脑袋，好奇地眨着眼睛，看着罗维诺小心翼翼地将杯子倒扣在了咖啡盘上。

“咖啡占卜。等杯底温度冷却再掀开，通过咖啡残渣的形状看看运势。”罗维诺说，伸出舌尖舔掉阿尔弗雷德唇边引人遐想万千的白色酸奶酱，“有一阵子在地中海地区挺流行的，我刚才突然想起来了。”  
“真有趣。”阿尔弗雷德舀了一勺库纳法放在嘴里，含糊不清地说，“不过我打赌，不管最后出现的是什么样的图形，它都会预示着好运。”


End file.
